Birthday Present for JuCaos!
by Akitao Yuki Moon
Summary: The title says the obvious, but basically this is a G27 story. Giotto acts as an emotionless deliquent that transvered from Italy and Tsuna is a cute little goofball that loves him. Happy late birthday, Caos-chan! Rated T for bad language and kissing, just to be safe. Unbeta'ed.


_~This is a birthday gift for my wonderful friend, **JuCaos**!~_

 ** _~Happy Late Birthday, Caos-chan!~_**

* * *

Tsunayoshi was more than surprised, and a tad bit scared, when he saw the new guy punch Mochida in the nose, the sickening crack of it breaking following right after. He cringed at the cry of pain, but couldn't help but stare at the blonde haired boy in awe from behind the corner, his head peeking out along with few other students.

Giotto de Cassio is his name. A super hot new transfer student that has enrolled to his school since a month ago, and has already earned himself a name.

Every student knew him under the words, emo, badass, deliquent, drop-dead gorgerous – Tsunayoshi could go on forever. But even he has to admit that the guy is very attractive, just one glance at him takes your breath away.

And he is his classmate, how fortune that is? Tsuna couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face. The only problem is, that the guy doesn't talk with anyone. Everyone that had tried to do that have failed, the blonde brushed them off like nothing with two simple words the second they said 'Hi'.

 _Fuck off._

Tsunayoshi's cheeks turned red at the mention of it. He never cursed, but that blonde uses it all the tme - at least one in every sentence, even when he talks with the teachers.

And now he could feel the hard stare aimed at him from the same guy standing few meters away, on which he has a huge crush. Tsunayoshi swallowed, the lump forming in his throat not wanting to leave so easily as two narrowed azure eyes glared at him –– or maybe at everyone that watched Mochida get his ass beaten.

Not knowing what else to do to get away from the intense stare, Tsuna raised his hand up awkwardly and waved at the blonde with a sheepish smile, his cheeks still burning red. It proved to be a horrible idea, because the blonde's glare just turned darker before he swiftly turned his back to them and continued on his marry-way-to-who-knows-where before Mochida had bumped into him.

Even so, Tsunayoshi watched him leave, observing how the blonde's hands were tightly fisted in his jeans' pockets. His footsteps were echoing in the hallway, sounding way too familiar like Hibari, coming to bite them to death.

It actually made the other students flinch and back off to their classrooms carefully. All except for Tsunayoshi, who's eyes were still looking down the hall where the blonde had gone to, his eyebrows furrowed in worry.

The bell has rung already, however, he didn't feel like going to his classroom. For some reason, his heart clenched up at the thought of going there, and leaving Giotto skipping the class again.

He didn't want him to get punished by Hibari-san, who's patrolling the floors for sure right now. So with all the determination he could gather, his feet started moving on its own to the direction Giotto went. He passed by the trembling Mochida on the floor, completely ignoring him as if he wasn't even there, because he was twitching like druggist that hasn't had some weed yet, and Tsunayoshi had no desire to deal with that.

* * *

Tsunayoshi examined another hall on the third floor, but found nothing, _again_. Only silence and souless corridor greeted him. No sign of golden spiky hair that he's searching for – he was getting frustrated already because of that. He didn't waste more time by merely looking at it, knowing it would be futile and continued ascending the stairs which only lead to the rooftop.

Could Giotto be there? He wasn't sure, he was losing hope already, but there was the slightest chance his classmate would be there.

Before long, Tsunayoshi found himself standing at the top of the stairs, only a plastic door seperating him from the roof. With a gulp, he dragged himself towards it and stopped, his hand grabbing the thick handle almost hesitantly. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Tsunayoshi carefully pushed the door open, getting surprised how silent it actually was.

Then his brown eyes scaned the top floor, blinking for few times to get used to the bright light. When his sight returned to normal, he noticed the lone person leaning against the fence, a lit ciggarette held in his hand.

Tsunayoshi frowned at that, taking few short strodes towards the blonde who was preocuppied staring at the cloudless sky. He almost squeked when the blonde suddenly started talking without looking at him.

"What are you doing here?" He had asked in that annoyed tone of his, a scowl decorating his otherwise perfect face.

Tsunayoshi knew his cheeks were red as he chose to lean his back against the railing, his gaze settled on the floor. "Uh, I... I wanted to check if you were okay..." He mumbled shyly, not daring to glance at the blonde in fear he would get punched just like Mochida.

But Giotto didn't respond to that, he only drew a breath from the cigarette, the smoke smelling differently than normally – it didn't have any kind of smell much to Tsunayoshi's surprise.

For having a smoker friend, he knows how the fum of a cigarette smells like, but this was new. From the corner of his eye he watched how the blonde turned to stare at him, the burning item dangling from his fingers as he spoke, giving shivers up and down his spine.

"Don't you have classes to attend to?" Tsunayoshi hadn't considered to be asked that, startled by the calm question. He was expecting to get yelled at or get shoved off since he has envaded other's comfort zone after all.

"Uh... " He started awkwardly, glancing up nervously at other's hard face. However, his whole body went offline in a second when his brown eyes met with the piercing blue ones. His sudden silence was only disturbed by the singing birds and soft breze as the blonde stared back at him. Giotto then raised an eyebrow when he still didn't respond, his eyes narrowing.

"What?" He asked impatiently, succesfully snapping the other boy out from his frozen state and getting his eyes focused on him. He was getting annoyed.

"U-Um... w-well, d-don't you have classes to attend as well?" Tsunayoshi retorted boldly then and immediately regretted. The blue eyes narrowed into a full-blown glare, a shadow overtaking most of his face.

"That's none of your fucking business. I'm not you, who needs them to at least pass high school." He snarled angrily, taking a fistful of other's shirt and making the poor boy shriek out in fear as he pulled him towards his face, the balls of Tsunayoshi's feet getting lifted from the ground.

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?" He kept asking, his grip tightening the more he stared at Tsunayoshi's face, their faces really close – the tips of their noses barely brushing. Dark blush dusted Tsunayoshi's cheeks at this realization – he has never been this close to Giotto before and it was pleasent to feel other's breath brush against his skin softly, no sign of nicotine in his mouth.

"If you've come here to only throw that in my face, then fine I made my peace with that because I don't give a shit, but now, _get lost_." Giotto growled at him and let go of his shirt, making the boy stumble down to the floor from the shock.

Giotto didn't spare a second glance at the fallen brunette, only turned his back to him swiftly and moved towards the exit – while Tsuna watched him with slightly hurt eyes. His hand fished in his jean's pocket for a lighter to lit another cigarette to calm down and soon enough dived out with it.

However, he was suddenly tackled by someone from behind, forcing them to collide with the hard floor – the lighter clattering against the floor. Thankfully, Giotto had managed to spin around just in time, in hope to not land face-first and have his first kiss with the ground. But he still earned himself a headache as a reward and the brunette he has yelled at was laying on top of him now.

Joy of joys.

Tsunayoshi was the first to recover from the impact, but a small groan elicited from their lips simultaneously. The brunette rubbed his head slowly, raising himself up with his other hand to lessen the pressure on other's chest. He was sitting on the older male for sure right now, although he couldn't see that with his eyes closed, but he could care-less about that; he was glad he managed to tackle the taller male.

Earlier, he had caught a glance of Hibari walking to the gates and if he saw them both on the roof when they are supposed to be in thier class, they would get into deep trouble.

However, the sudden silence that hang in the air forced Tsunayoshi to open his eyes and look at his classmate, who he found staring at him with wide, shocked eyes.

Blinking, Tsunayoshi then took in the whole sight of their position and turned bright red. The hand he was propelled on, was on the side of other's head and he was, for a cruel fact, _straddling him._

He should have known better than to do what he just did. Hence, his bottom was sitting on a part of a male body _that it should never be on since they barely know each other_.

Giotto realised that as well by now for sure, given the way how his cheeks got slightly tinged red, now painfully aware of what was causing pressure on his lower half.

In a second, Tsunayoshi was up on his feet and running for the exit, not having the courage to look back at the blonde after that embarrassing encounter. If he had decided to look back, he would had noticed the confusion on other's face and the slight realisation in his azure eyes.

* * *

 _I'm so stupid!_ Tsuna scolded himself on his way to his locker, his blue bag dangling from his bony shoulder, not too long ago picked up by him in his empty classroom. He had no desire to stay in school any longer, afraid that he might meet Giotto again.

What will he think of him now after _that_? It was so embarrassing and humiliating! H-He was sitting at his crotch, as if he was his girlfriend or something!

 _Kami-sama! He's such an idiot!_ Tsunayoshi yelled at himself more, forcefully opening the cabinet's door to get his shoes. If he hasn't known he has a crush on him, he would find it disturbing!

Slamming the locker door shut, Tsunayoshi stomped his way out of the quiet hall and pushed the double door which lead outside. His feet carried him across the souless plain field as fast as they could, not wanting to be seen by anyone who could spill him skipping school out to everyone.

He took a swift turn to the left then and sighed in relief as the large wall hid him from the school's view, feeling a lot safer in its shadow as he slowed to a stop. The sudden chill in the air made Tsunayoshi look up at the sky and frown as black clouds started to stretch across the endless azure color.

Gripped the handle of his blue bag tighter and a bit nervously, Tsunayoshi's feet returned to walking, albeit definitely faster than before. Getting soaked through or worse, getting caught in a storm was something Tsunayoshi definitely didn't want and so he broke into a small jog.

Meanwhile a pair of blue eyes watched him leave from the rooftop, a bothered expression staining his face before returning back inside.

* * *

The first droplets of rain hit the ground by the time Tsunayoshi finally arrived home and he sighed in relief as he closed the entrance door behind him before locking it.

"Ara?" His mother peeked her head around the corner at the creaking sound and smiled sweetly when she noticed her cute son. "You're already home, Tsu-kun?"

"Y-Yeah..." He answered shyly, scratching his cheek nervously as he tried to think of a good excuse. "I-I wasn't feeling well, so I came home..." Was what he came up with.

Motherly senses kicking in, Nana jumped to her son right away and placed her hand against other's forehead to check his temperature, her eyebrows furrowing in worry. "My poor baby boy, you do actually feel slightly hot. Go lie down and Maman will bring you a nice warm chicken soup."

Tsunayoshi couldn't help but smile at that, although he hadn't noticed that he had temperature, and nodded. "Mhm, will do, Kaa-san." With that being said, he threw the bag on the ground, took his trainers off and then walked up the stairs towards his room quietly.

The sound of rain hitting the glass of a window was the first thing that greeted him when the door to his bedroom was opened. Exhausted both mentally and physically, Tsunayoshi strode to his bed before flopping down on the soft surface of his blankets and curled up into a fetal position.

He seriously wanted to die right there and then. How is he going to face Giotto tommorow? Act like nothing happened and say hi to him? As if that's going to solve anything.

He let out an expressed sigh at his misfortune and reached for his nicely puffed pillow which he used as a barrier to muffle his frustrated screams. It took about... half an hour for his screaming to quiet down completely and at that exact time his mother walked inside with a nicely smelling bowl of freshly made soup.

"Tsu-kun?" His mother called out softly, blinking at the curled up ball of unfortune and hopelessness on the bigger bed. With a doting smile, she walked to him and sat down at the edge of the bed, settling the soup on the nearby desk so it wouldn't get accidently toppled over.

"Do you want to tell Kaa-san what's bothering you?" Tsuna's mom always knew how to ask the right questions that made Tsunayoshi want to spill all of his troubles to her, and he was thankful for that.

And this time was no different. Right after that question, Tsuna threw himself into his mother's waiting arms and spilled her everything about today and his problematic love life while crying.

It was a huge surprise for Nana to hear that her son liked another boy, but she wasn't the type to judge anybody, so she accepted the truth with a happy smile as always. From what her son told her, she could tell that Tsuna really loved him, although that boy was an antisocial deliquent. (Giotto was his name if she remembers right.)

Rubbing Tsuna's back comfortingly as he clung to her dress like a leech, she told him. "It would be wise to meet up with him tomorrow and apologise to him first. You don't know if he's upset about the whole event or not, and you might even strike some conversation with him, Tsu-kun."

"Y-You think s-so, Kaa-san?" Tsunayoshi sobbed out, looking up at her with tear strained face.

Smiling like a sweet mother she is, Nana nodded to confirm. "Of course, sweetie. It might be a small step for you, but it might have a huge impact on your relationship with him and turn out to be more than just friends."

"I guess you're right... t-thank you, Kaa-san.." Tsuna hugged her one last time before pulling away and smiled brightly, his eyes showing determination. "I will apologise to Giotto tomorrow and hope for the best!"

"That's my boy!" Nana exclaimed happily, but then urged him to lie down so he could be fit for tomorrow morning and pushed the warm chicken soup into his hands.

He'll surely talk with Giotto and hopefully everything works out as it should.

* * *

Tsunayoshi did keep up his promise, because immediately after the first rays of morning sun lit up his room and hit his face, Tsuna was up on his feet and getting ready for school.

He wolfed his breakfast down like nothing, thanked Nana for it, grabbed his bag and was already running down the road with a huge grin on his face.

Nana stood in the doorway as she watched her son get farther away from her sight. A soft smile was tugging on her lips as she closed the door, silently wishing Tsuna good luck on getting his love.

It was almost a perfect day, birds were chirping everywhere, bright sun shone from a cloudless sky. Tsuna inhaled the sweet air as he made a small spin in place before continuing to run towards his school, ignoring people that gave him weird looks.

He was just so happy! Even the weather seemed to encourage him to talk with Giotto. A small giggle escaped his lips.

Before long, the sight of the large building greeted him and Tsuna's feel slowed down to a casual walk. Hibari had been standing before the gate and guarding the school grounds, and Tsuna for sure didn't want to get beaten up for running.

Though, being the nice guy that he is, he greeted his guardian as usual when he stepped at the school field. Hearing that made Hibari look at him and return the greeting in his usual way.

"Omnivore." Tsuna sweatdropped at the nickname the raven has given him. But it's better than Dame-Tsuna for sure.

"Juudaime!" A call from his loyal friend got his attention and he turned to look where it came from, noticing Gokudera flailing his arms at him with Yamamoto standing not too far away on the field. A smile bloomed on his face as he saw them both and he broke into a small sprint.

"Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!" Tsuna exclaimed happily, stopping before his two good friends. Takeshi gave him a tooothy grin first as he patted Gokudera's back rather forcefully, which earned him a glare from the silver haired boy. "Haha! How are you, Tsuna? Long time no see!"

"That's what I was about to ask Juudaime, baseball-freak! And stop touching me so casually!"

Tsunayoshi chuckled at their interaction, then looked away from them and searched the crowded place for his blonde-haired crush. He got disappointed when he hadn't found him anywhere, but that doesn't mean the blonde isn't in school.

Who knows, he might be in the classroom already. That thought returned the bright smile to his lips.

"Nee, Tsuna? Did something good happen? You got up early today!" The baseball maniac asked him, and Tsuna turned his gaze on his friend to answer.

"W-Well..." Tsuna started shyly, a tinge of dark red coloring his cheeks. Gokudera and Yamamoto stared at him, eyes blinking in surprise at the unsual sight of their boss.

Then they realised what, or more likely _who_ , could make Tsuna blush like that and they smiled at him knowingly. Well, Takeshi did. Gokudera was scowling.

"Is it about Giotto-san? Haha, your face is red, Tsuna!" Tsunayoshi squeaked at that and covered his face with his hands out of embarrassement that he has been found out so easily.

"Y-Yes..." The mumbled response from the brunette made Takeshi grin wder and he gave his friend a much gentler pat on back.

"We should head back to class then! Or Hibari is going to bite us to death, hahaha!" The Rain guardian announced and Tsuna was grateful for the change of subject.

Both of his friends knew of his huge crush on Giotto, it has been painfully obvious to them as he always glanced at him through the entire day, but was too afraid to spoke up to him.

Today though, that's going to change. And with that thought in mind they made their way towards their classroom.

The grin on Tsunayoshi's face threated to split his face in half as his hand reached for the doorknob, ready to face his crush with his friends watching him amusedly from behind.

Pulling the door open happily, the morning greeting flew out of his mouth automatically without him wanting to, which resulted in people in the room to turn to face him with weird expressions. At least Kyoko-chan and Hana were nice enough to return it.

"Good morning, Tsuna-kun!" The angelic orange-haired girl chirped sweetly.

"Morning, Sawada." Kyoko's best friend said much less excitedly than her and Kyoko had to poke her with elbow for that. Takeshi laughed and said something that Tsuna didn't hear, already busy searching the room for Giotto.

He stopped when his eyes landed at the blonde's desk, finding it empty and untouched, and he felt his stomach sink in.

His friends noticed the sudden change in his mood and Kyoko asked him first, her brown eyes showing worry. "Tsuna-kun? Is there something wrong?"

"Uhm... " Tsunayosho started as he turned to her, "Giotto-san hasn't been here yet?"

The idol girl blinked and exchanged looks with her best friend before answering sadly. "No... no one has seen him since he left yesterday from what I heard. I'm sorry, Tsuna-kun."

Tsuna's shoulders slumped down, his excitement running cold as he heard that. "Oh... I see. It's fine, Kyoko-chan." His lips twitched into a futile half-smile as he tried to hide his disappointment, but they saw it through his mask eitherway.

Soon the bell rang and they went to their seats, patiently waiting for the teacher to come in and start the lesson. Tsuna, however, couldn't help but glance at the one souless desk few seats behind him the entire time.

* * *

At the end of classes, Tsunayoshi found himself standing outside after school, watching as large droplets of rain hit the school grounds, nature, roads and houses, and listened to the symphonic melody it created.

A sigh forced its way out of his lungs as he opened the orange umbrella he had brought with himself in case this kind of weather morphed out in middle of the day. Feeling glad he did bring it with him.

Gokudera and Yamamoto couldn't escort him home this time, because they got detention for sending letters to each other at one of the lessons, but Tsuna has no idea when it happened. His thoughts were full of Giotto by that time and he's still thinking about him even now.

What if... what if he didn't come to school because of what happened? What if he is trying to avoid him now?

His chest ached at the thought of that as his feet carried him across the wet pavement, the water droplets thumping against the slick surface of his umbrella softly.

The air was a whole lot clearer now, thanks to the abrupt change of weather and it soothed him actually. Of course, it gave off a gloomy and hopeless atmosphere as the whole town got darker, but something about the sound of the rain calmed him down.

 _As the Rain washes away the worries of its the Sky._

Other people with various colored umbrellas passed him by, not even sparing him a glance, but Tsuna didn't even notice them, too deeply burried in his thoughts.

The first time he realised he liked the blonde, he had hoped that his crush on him would fade away with time. It never did, even as he forced himself to spend time with the girl he presumed he loved and Tsuna only found himself falling in love with Giotto _more_.

The blonde on the other hand never showed any kind of interest in anyone and so Tsuna doubted that his love could be ever fulfilled. And when he finally gathers the courage to talk to him, he won't even show up at school.

Tsuna's expression turned gloomy as he rounded a corner and continued on his way home. Unconciously, since he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, he accidently stepped into one large puddle of rainwater, but haven't acknowledged it at all.

Only when the wetness of his orange sneakers soaked through his socks did he notice and he turned to an abrupt stop. Lips turning into a scowl, Tsuna leaned his free hand against a moist wall of some kind of bulding as he kicked his legs forward, trying ot get the excess water from his shoes.

Although he loved to watch the rain, he hated when he got soaked because of it. Tsunayoshi has no idea how long had he been standing there and kicking his legs like some crazy person, but the moment when his shoes felt somewhat drier and he continued to walk, a meek sound from a dark alley he was about to pass by caught his attention.

Stopping with his ears on guard, Tsuan stared into the darkness that enveloped the place between two buldings and waited, not sure if it was only his imagination or if he really heard something.

Of course he was scared and he knew that very well by just how fast his heart thudded against his ribcage. There could be hidden either a monster, an assassin there to kill him or someone in a need of help and Tsuna was willing to take that risk by standing there like a total moron.

But then he heard it again. It was soft and barely audible in the hard rain, but definitely a sound of a whimper.

Gulping down the tightness that suddenly formed in his throat, the brunet took a brave step forward into the abandoned alley, being extremely careful to not startle anyone or anything in there. It took some time for his eyes to adjust in the dark, but when they did, he almost dropped his bag in shock.

It was definitely a person leaning against a wall who then let out a soft groan pf pain, and although it was so damn dark in there, no one could miss the unmistikable golden blonde locks that belonged to only one person.

 _G-Giotto?!_ Tsuna exclaimed in his head, his eyes widening impossibly wide. Crouching down quickly to the blonde's side and letting his bag fall beside him with a dull thud, Tsunayoshi then carefully asked.

"H-Hey... a-are you okay, Giotto-san?" The asked person groaned again,this time louder as he pried his eyes open to see who had asked him that. Tsunayoshi watched tense on needles as the glazed blue eyes turned to look at him and he sighed in relief when they focused.

"Oh... it's just you." Giotto murmured bluntly, his voice sounding tired and strained for some reason. It worried Tsunayoshi to no end as he leaned closer to him, pushing the umbrella under them both to shield them from the rain, although the blonde was already soaked through to the bone.

"W-What happened to you?" The brunette asked no sane person would lay in an alley in such horrible rain like that.

He saw Giotto shrug his shoulders and then pointed with his head to his side at something. Turning to see what it was, Tsuna's mouth fell agape as he noticed a large pile of beaten up bodies lying only few meters away.

 _How come he haven't noticed them when he got here?! For godness's sake, they stand out as if there was a large blinking arrow pointing right at them!_

And it really did seem like that.

"I was angry, so I had take it out on someone else. Those fuckers _were in my way._ " Giotto explained to him and Tsunayoshi turned to stare at him in disbelief.

"You beated like, 20 people, completely _alone_? Just because they got in your way?"

"I was angry, it's their problem they were in the wrong place at the wrong time." Tsuna sighed at the answer.

"Sure... are you really okay, though?" The brunette looked at him with such kindness and worry in those caramel eyes, Giotto _had to lie_ to him so he wouldn't do anything stupid.

"I'm fine, only few scratches and bruises, nothing too serious." He had croaked out in that emotionless tone, trying to sound okay, but a powerful sneeze almost ripped his nose apartand Tsuna made a firm decision with no turning back.

"I'm taking you home with me."

Giotto shot his head up to stare at him in disbelief immediately. It was the first time Tsuna saw him show any kind of emotion other than anger and it took him aback.

"What? Why?! I can walk to my own house just fine, thank you very much!" He doesn't look fine to him.

"Being sarcastic won't help you now. Obvously you'll get sick or for the worst die if I leave you here, so you're coming with me and that's final!" Tsuna said firmly then, his eyes narrowed to make that point across to Giotto, who then let out a long sigh in defeat.

"Whatever..."

Tsuna's face lit up with a smile and he settled the umbrella near them so he could help other get back up on his feet. He raised the blonde's arm around his shoulders and winded his arm behind Giotto's back before lifting them both from the wet ground.

Reaching for his fallen bag and the beautiful orange umbrella, Tsuna with Giotto slowly made their way out from the blackness of the alley into the busy streets of Namimory.

Only when they finally got out into the light Tsuna had noticed dry blood on Giotto's cheek and some on shirt and sleeves. Thankfully, people couldn't see that because the umbrella hid them perfectly, or they just didn't give a fuck and focused solely on getting home as fast as they could.

The rain had gotten thicker, Tsuna noticed from the loud thumbing against practically everything and sped up just a tiny bit, wanting to get to his warm home sooner.

He was getting soaked because Giotto's wet clothes were pressed against his side firmly, the rain water spreading farther through the fabric of his shirt. And the blonde felt incredebly cold as well, not only because they were pressed against each other that Tsuna could feel it, it was also given the way his complexion looked so pale.

The blonde was limping a bit as well, that idiot. He wanted him to leave him alone in such cold afternoon and this horrible weather in a dark alley of all places. He can carry him home.

Although Giotto was really heavy for him to hold, curse him and his girly looks for making him this weak. Hopefully they won't topple over in the middle of a road somewhere until they arrive at Sawada's household.

* * *

By the time they reached the door, Tsunayoshi's arms had gone numb already. Leaning against the wall for support beside him was Giotto, who watched him unlock his house to get into the warm arms of his sweet home.

Once the entrance was opened, he helped his blonde companion waddle inside, both dripping wet and shivering from the cold.

"Tsu-kun~? Is that you?" Nana chirped sweetly like the wonderful mother she is, cooking something delicious in the kitchen from where the wonderful smell came from.

"Yes, a-and I brought a friend with me, Kaa-san." The brunette tried to ignore the hard stare Giotto gave him from behind, probably threating to rip his head off for calling him a friend when the blonde had no desire to have one in the first place.

With a delight squeal of pure joy, Nana quickly dashed to see his so-called-friend. "Oh, my Tsu-kun! You made a new friend in school?" She had asked before her eyes caught the state of the blonde. Gasping in shock, Nana whipped to the other boy, hands squeezing Giotto's cold cheeks in worry.

"What happened to you? You're completely covered in scratches and bruises and completely drained in water!" The mother exclaimed in shock, but Giotto just blinked, confused as to what's going on.

"K-Kaa-san!" Tsuna's face turned bright red. It was embarrassing to see his mother act like that around his crush who looked rather dumbstruck. Not to mention he has yet to tell her this was Giotto.

"Oops, I'm sorry, Tsu-kun." She smiled apologetically and let go of the blonde. "I don't know what has gotten over me."

"It's alright, Mrs. Sawada." Giotto beaten Tsuna into it just when he was about to say the same words. "Everybody gets out of control sometimes."

A smile painted itself on Nana's lips. "How polite of you. What's your name? Tsu-kun hasn't introduced you yet."

Tsuna smiled sheepishly at her, mumbling out other's name shyly. "U-Uhh... that's G-Giotto..."

Nana's brown eyes widened in surprise and she mouthed something to Tsuna to which he nodded, his cheeks getting very red. Giotto's only option was to stare at the two of them weirdly, cluess about everything and feeling like a third wheel.

Then Nana placed her hands on his shoulders and smiled at him very brightly, it was hard to look at it without getting blinded. "Welcome to our loving home, Giotto-kun! Will you stay for dinner?"

"Uhm..." He would rather leave, but seeing how happy she was as she stared at him with the big doe eyes which had her son as well... Giotto sighed in defeat. "I think I will."

Tsuna smiled as Nana glomped Giotto out of joy, knocking the air out of him accidently. His mother approved of his crush which made his heart swell in rejoice.

* * *

Before long, the two boys, now dry and dressed in warm clothes, found themselves in Tsuna's messy bedroom, trying to get comfortable on the small bed as Tsuna cleaned Giotto's wounds carefully.

If this wasn't awkward, then Giotto didn't know what else could be. First, Tsunayoshi's Mom treats him as if he was her second son, (or something related to that) she had let him have a shower and gave him her husband's old clothes, and now he's sitting on a bed, in a quiet bedroom with the said mother's oficial child.

 _Why had I agreed to this in the first place?_

The answer was that he couldn't say no to the brunette boy in front of him for some reason. He regretted not arguing more, perhaps he would have won the fight then and Tsunayoshi would leave him to himself. He won't find that out anymore.

A small wince left his lips when the alcohol burned his broken bottom lip in the corner. Tsuna jumped in worry at that and apogised. "S-Sorry, I'll try to be more gentle."

 _But then this will take much longer and I don't have the patience for that._ He wanted to say, but opted for more, _polite,_ version. "No, it's fine. Just keep what you're doing."

"I-If you say so..." The brunette muttered softly and leaned closer to him to inspect the wound better. While Tsuna didn't care if he was invading other's personal space, Giotto on the other hand grew very uncomfortable as every exhale from other tickled his face, mostly his lips.

 _Shit... shit, shit, shit, shit._ He was so screwed, he could feel heat rise to his cheeks, although he denied it with all his might.

The innocent picture of Tsuna tilting his head to side and placing his warm hand on his forehead didn't help get rid of it at all. Their lips just got closer to each other.

"Are you feeling sick, Giotto-san? You don't have temperature..." Tsuna mused out loud, hand falling down other's face to his cheek. "But your face is really red."

 _No shit when you're so close and practically exchanging breaths with mine own, dammit!_

Had Tsuna any idea just how _seductive_ that was? (Add the fact that the boy was extremely cute and innocent like a baby) Normally Giotto wouldn't mind it, but since he hadn't been in a relationship for a long time now, the deep desire he was hidding was slowly rising up. He has to leave before he does something he'll regret.

But he promised to stay for dinner, so he couldn't disappear like that. Dammit. Better try asking like a normal person and so he did that.

"Listen, could you move away a bit?" Giotto asked, staring into the other boy's eyes for a bit to get him away as other blinked in surprise.

"O-Oh," Tsuna turned scarlet red and backed further away quickly, "...s-sorry. Is this better?"

"Yes, thank you." Silence fell upon them after Giotto's answer, and neither of them complained about it. Before long, Tsuna patched Giotto up completely and smiled triumphantly at his handywork.

Then he remembered that his classmate has been limping on the way home and so he reached to grab Giotto's ankle to examine it, but that startled the blonde and he snarled at him.

"You don't need to look after me, I'm not a child."

Tsuna tilted his head and stared at him. "How old are you?"

Giotto raised an eyebrow at him. "I told it before the whole class, I'm sixteen."

"So you're still a child."

"I'm not a kid, _dammit_!" Giotto growled out.

"You act like one." Tsuna giggled and Giotto gave him a glare for that.

"Don't make me kick your sassy ass, Sawada." The blonde said and leaned against the wall behind him, his eyes slipping closed for which he missed the blush spreading across Tsuna's cheeks.

Tsuna stared at his hands placed on his lap out of his shyness while the chibi him in his head melted. He couldn't believe Giotto just said his name, he never called anyone by their official title ever before!

Giotto cracked one azure eye open and glanced at the quiet brunette next to him, wondering what's up. He had to look away as he noticed the, admittedly very cute blush on the boy's face, suddenly getting uncomfortable feeling in his stomach.

He crossed arms over his chest to cover the tension in his body as he felt blush creep to his own cheeks as well. Whatever the _hell_ was happening to him, it better not be what he thinks it is.

He never felt like this before and so he peered at the boy again, believing it couldn't be from him, only to get breath stuck in his throat when he noticed a pair of caramel eyes staring right into his ocean ones.

He didn't even realise they were so close their shoulders were brushing. Swallowing thickly, Giotto just waited and stared at the other boy which Tsuna took as a chance to confess.

He took a deep breath to clear his head out, then placed a hand on top of the blonde's larger hand, his face flushing even redder as he struggled with his shyness.

Through his chocolate bangs he peered at Giotto, noting the perplexed look on his handsome face and took another quick breath to calm himself.

"U-Uhm, Giotto-san...?" He whispered shyly as he raised his head up to look at the blonde better.

"What?" Giotto raised an eyebrow at him.

Tsuna's fingers gently slipped between other's and he hangs his head low before murmuring. "I... I-I... kind of... like you."

"..." Tsuna could practically feel the intense stare on the top of his lowered head and he heard Giotto sigh loudly. His heart thudded loudly in his head as it hit his ribcage quickly.

"...Only kind of?" The blonde asked, sounding a bit disappointed.

"W-Well!" Tsuna's head shot up immediately and he shrieked softly, afraid that he insulted his crush. "N-Not kind o-of... I-I really l-like you...!" He covered his absolutely red face with his free hand out of shame, knowing he made a completely fool of himself as he whimpered.

"So, the Dame-Tsuna fell for a deliquent? What will your friends think when they hear that?" Giotto smirked teasingly, although Tsuna couldn't see it.

"G-Gokudera-kun and Y-Yamamoto already knew..." Tsuna stuttered out shyly, his head still hung in shame for his horrible confession.

Giotto rolled his eyes at that and uttered. "Gah, come here you little cute goofball."

"E-Ehhh?!" Tsuna's head jolted up at that and shrieked out loud when he was suddenly pulled towards his classmate, a warm lips covering his in mere seconds.

Electricity spread through his veins and his eyes fell closed as he melted into the soft kiss, his arms slowly wrapping around Giotto's neck. In response, he felt the blonde's arms circle around his waist and press him further into the firm chest before him for greater intimacy.

It felt as good as Tsuna thought it would and when they broke apart, probably wanting to talk for a bit, he missed the warmth of other's lips and so he leaped in for another kiss which surprised Giotto at first but he quickly returned it.

When they pulled away for the second time, Tsuna was grinning goofily at Giotto with the most affectionate expression he could muster up.

Giotto had to raise an eyebrow at him for that as he finally understood other's persistance to get him here. "Is this why you dragged me to your home all the way from the centre? To molest me? I never expected that from you, I'm shocked."

"W-What! _No_! W-Why would I ever do that when I like you! I'm not that kind of person!" Tsuna exclaimed immediately, gaping at him out of shock and stared at his poker face.

A cackle cracked Giotto's perfect mask, which got followed by another one and then another, until Giotto was laughing his ass off at Tsuna's funny expression. Tsuna stared at him dumbfounded, then his face got red from anger he felt, wondering why was the blonde laughing.

"What's so funny!" Tsuna pouted, glaring at Giotto who was still laughing.

"Nothing, I was just joking!" Giotto managed to say between cackles and he earned himself a punch from Tsuna to the arm.

"You're a jerk." Huffing, Tsuna crossed his arms and glared at the blonde. Grinning fondly in response, Giotto wrapped his arm around other's shoulders and pulled him towards him. "Aw, come on. I'm sorry."

When the angry glare still didn't leave, Giotto lowered his head down to kiss other as an apology. Tsuna smiled at the affectionate gesture and returned it with glee before pushing Giotto away gently.

"Alright, that's enough. I don't want Kaa-san to walk in on us..."

"Sure, whatever. You don't need to explain yourself." Giotto leaned into the wall behind him again. "What do you want to do now, though?"

"I don't know..." Tsuna mused out loud, then looked up at other with hope apparent in his big doe eyes. "Cuddle like couples do...? There's not much to do anyway, it's still raining outisde and I doubt that our TV won't crack all the time because of it."

Giotto shrugged his shoulders. "Cuddling doesn't sound bad, but I'm surprised you acknowladged us as a couple so soon. I haven't even said anything to your confession yet."

Tsuna blinked at that and his shoulders sagged, his face blooming red from embarrassement. "S-So...?"

"To be thrutful, I never kissed a guy before." Giotto started. "But since you look so feminive and you haven't stalked me like the other girls that swore they love me, I guess I'm starting to take a liking to you."

"Oh..." Tsuna lowered his head to look at the covers with a downturned expression full of sorrow.

Seeing that Tsuna didn't get his words, Giotto took his chin between his fingers and gripped it a bit tighter to force him look into his ocean eyes. "In other words, I accept your confession and I'm willing to give _us_ a try. Now stop looking so sad because it irritates me when I haven't said anything hurtful for you to be in the first place."

With that, Giotto leaned back from him and placed his hands on the bed, too tired to do anything else with them. Tsuna kissing his cheek took him by surprise and his eyes were wide as he whipped towards him. "Huh?"

Tsuna smiled cutely at him and said. "Thank you."

"Tsk, don't thank a person like me..." Giotto grumbled out and tried to hide his blushing face by looking elsewhere, but that didn't help him. Tsuna saw it and grinned as he sat on other's lap happily and wrapped his arms around the neck.

He kissed his cheek again and felt Giotto's arms circle his waist once more. They watched the rain pour outside together snuggled close like that.

And Tsuna's sneaky mom recorded it all with her camera through a small crack to the boy's bedroom.

* * *

 ** _Omake number 1:_**

"Bye, Kaa-san! I'll come home soon!" Tsuna yelled from the doorstep when he opened the entrance door, dressed in his school uniform and lunch in hand.

"Have fun at school Tsu-kun and be nice!" His mother chirped from inside.

"Hai!" The brunette skipped down the short stairs and made a small dash towards the unlocked gate. Pushing it open, Tsuna slid outside easily with a bright grin and listened as it clancked against the metal pole behind him.

Only few steps away from his lovely home was waiting his boyfriend, his back pressed against a firm brick wall of someone's house.

"Giotto!"

At the call of his name, the blonde turned to him and raised his hand in a frozen wave while watching Tsuna skip to him gleefuly with the most brightest smile he ever seen on his face.

"Good morning!"

"Morning..." Giotto mumbled to him, a chocolate poki hanging from his lips carelessly. Tsuna blinked once he noticed it and tilted his head, wondering why the blonde had it in the first place.

His smaller hand slipped into other's and the pair started heading towards the school, a heavy silence following them along that made Tsuna frown a bit. He took a quick glance at the male next to him and pouted as he realised he had the poker face once more.

"Giotto, you know it doesn't hurt to show emotions..." He argued softly, looking quite upset that the other locked himself in again.

"Perhaps so," The blonde retorted, "...but its who I am."

"And what about yesterday? Were you just faking everything?"

" _No._ " Giotto stopped him abrutly and tucked him close to him which forced a surprised shriek from the shorter boy. Redness dusted his cheeks as Giotto's face neared his, the narrowed deep ocean eyes boring right into his caramel ones.

He seemed so threating at that very moment with his dominant aura, Tsuna was losing feeling in his knees and he would have fallen if Giotto's arm wasn't holding him up.

"Nothing what happened yesterday was a lie. Even I didn't know why I couldn't keep up my mask, until now."

"E-Eh?" Tsuna blinked at that and watched Giotto let out a sigh, his azure eyes slipping closed.

"I couldn't sleep last night after I got home, it was irritating me why I didn't understand it. I wanted to figure out why my emotions flew out so easily after so many years of keeping them at bay, yet I couldn't."

His eyes opened again and Tsuna's blush turned scarlet red when the end of the candy touched his lips. He could barely register the words Giotto was saying.

"And then I realised it was because of you." The blonde growled lightly, seemingly a bit angered by that. Or so Tsuna thought.

"Dammit, just what are you doing to me, _Tsunayoshi_?" Giotto asked out loud without being sure if he was aiming that question at himself or the other boy. Rather than saying anything else, he focused on trying to get Tsuna eat the other end of the poki.

After some while the brunette seemed to understand what the other wanted and started to shyly nibble off the chocolate piece by piece, his cheeks getting redder with each bite. If he remembers correctly from his manga books, this pocky game was supposed to be slow, but Giotto was eating way too fast for his liking and so he had to keep up with him.

It took probably one minute for their mouths to meet somewhere in the middle. Their tongues danced together as the last piece of candy slowly melted in their mouths, lips getting slightly coated with the chocolate that managed to slip out.

Smaller hands gripped the front of Giotto's shirt and their boddies got pressed impossibly close, solely focusing on the kiss and nothing else. Skilled tongue ran the roof of his mouth and Tsuna moaned helplessly when it touched his weak spots.

Giotto's arms slid around his waist and he deepened the kiss, reaching for the far corners and skillfully touching all of his soft spots that made Tsuna tremble from the pleasure. For a second the thought of Giotto doing this with someone else crossed Tsuna's mind, because there's no way he would be such a good kisser without any practice.

However, he's with him now and so such ridiculous thoughts have no meaning to him anymore. Especially when a warm and velvety tongue is devouring his mouth so wonderfully.

When the need to breathe rose to the highest point, they broke apart reluctantly, a small trail of saliva connecting their mouths for few seconds before disappearing.

"Did you really... just call me... by my name?" Tsuna gasped for breath while leaning his head against other's heaving chest, his eyes halfway open.

"Well... you did call me Giotto only like twenty minutes ago." Giotto mumbled breathlessly, his chin supported on Tsuna's fluffy head. "We're dating, its proper to call each other by our names so people would know."

"And kissing me out of blue in the middle of a road is proper too?" Tsuna giggled softly and rubbed his nose against the chest happily while Giotto laughed.

"Hey, I haven't eaten anything so don't judge me. I went to the store to buy something quickly and what's better than pocky?"

"Hm, I guess a regular sandwich?" Tsuna looked up and grinned at the blonde who huffed at that.

"No, pocky is so much better." A smirk then crossed his lips quickly and leaned to Tsuna's face really close, " _ **Y** **ou**_ did enjoy eating it with me after all."

Tsuna squeaked while his face turned many shades of red in span of few seconds and he covered his mouth in embarrassement. Giotto chuckled and tucked at other's hand, gently urging him to move or they'll be late for classes.

Their hands got entangled together once more and Tsuna couldn't stop the happy grin from stretching across his face. The walk to school was quiet and much quicker with his lover by his side.

But soon Tsuna could feel butterflies in his stomach once he saw the open gate to their school, his guardian Hibari leaning against it with prepared tonfas in hands only made him more nervous. Not to mention the field filled with hundreds of other students that were chatting there and waiting for the classes to start.

Giotto squeezed his hand comfortingly, but it didn't chase off the butterflies in his belly. It stopped his trembles that Tsuna himself didn't notice though.

He hopes he won't get run over by Giotto's rapid fangirls. He really wishes so.

Hibari's stern gaze switched towards them suddenly and Tsuna's face exploded in red color at that very moment and tried to hide his face in Giotto's arm out of his shyness.

" **Herbivore.** What's the meaning of this _?_ " The prefect spat venomously, but neither answered him. Giotto's face stayed clear of all emotions even when Hibari raised the tonfa up to his neck threatingly with murderous thoughts apparent in those glaring grey eyes.

"I believe you know very well what this," Giotto raised their interwined hands up, "means."

"Public display of affection is forbidden on the school grounds." The raven growled and the tonfa was pressed harder against Giotto's neck. People started to turn to them, curious about the ongoing ruckus. Standing on his lover's side, Tsuna watched their interaction uneasily and decided to chime in before they started to fight in front of everyone.

"H-Hibari-san... w-we apologise for our actions and promise that this won't happen again, so p-please..." The Decimo begged softly, using his slightly teary eyes to convince him into agreeing.

Kyoya, feeling slight shame to make a 'bunny' like him cry, scowled at them before storming towards the main lobby. His hand grabbed the nearest person from who he will beat the crap out of to calm down, and it happened to be Mochida who started to cry for help.

Huffing, Giotto pulled Tsuna along to the small circle of his friends, knowing that the brunette felt most comfortable around them to break the news. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei and Kyoko with her bestie Hana were all waiting for him with bright grins or smiles.

Gokudera opened his mouth to greet him, but the extreme Sun guardian beated him to it. "Sawada! I wish you the most extreme good morning!"

Tsunayoshi giggled cutely as he watched Hayato procceed to beat the shit of the boxer and Yamamoto trying to hold him back, but then his attention was brought to the girls that crowded around him excitedly.

"Nee, Tsuna-kun? What is your relationship with Giotto-kun~? We saw you holding hands with him!" Kyoko squealed joyfully and Hana next to her nodded to confirm it.

"Yes, what are you two really?" Tsuna blushed very red at their questions and hang his head down shyly, not knowing where to start. Thankfully Giotto saved him from the possible embarrassment of making a fool out of himself.

"We are currently dating and that's all I will ever tell you two." Giotto muttered flat out and watched how the two friends started to jump in joy for their male friend.

"Can you believe it, Hana-chan?! I was right!"

"I never expected for them to start dating, you're amazing Kyoko."

Giotto sighed heavily when everyone gasped in shock at the news and loud chatting surrounded the pair with different praises, some screams and cusses. Tsuna's friends' reactions were a different story.

"J-Juudaime..." Gokudera called still, looking almost like a real ghost with the sorrowful aura circling him. "...i-is it true?"

Sweatdropping at his guardian's antics, Tsuna could only nod to confirm it, a bit afraid of saying it aloud for it might break his loyal Storm. Giotto couldn't let that chance pass though.

"Hm, I could kiss Tsunayoshi in front of you to make the point cross your thick skull." Tsuna shrieked in shock, his face exploding in red color at the suggestion while he tried to cover Giotto's mouth to stop him from saying anything else.

"G-Giotto! Don't say that out loud!"

A loud thud in front of them made Tsuna turn his head towards the source of it in worry and found Gokudera lying on the ground, completely knocked out. Yamamoto laughed.

"Haha! Sasagawa-san, give me my five bucks! You lost!"

Tsuna gaped at him while Giotto stared at him with amused expression. First Kyoko-chan, then Yamamoto. All of them were betting over such meaningless actions! Giotto's next words killed him though.

"I wonder how will they react when we will have sex..." Tsuna wanted to melt into the blonde to escape the intent stares from everyone.

* * *

 ** _Omake number two:_**

"Giotto, do you really smoke?" Tsuna asked him while they were resting on the roof of the school, just the two of them sitting right next to each other. Giotto turned his head to him with one raised eyebrow.

"Why are you asking me that? Isn't it obvious?" Tsuna flushed pink.

"When you smoke it doesn't stink at all... so I'm wondering if you are really smoking or you're a magician."

Giotto chuckled and he ruffled other's fluffy brown hair. "I don't smoke Tsunayoshi and I doubt 'magicians' exist."

"Then what are you doing?"

"To be fair, I hate when people smoke. Like your gray haired friend-hybrid-dog." Giotto got punched in the shoulder for that, but he continued. "Basically instead of tobacco I smoke a light amout of sugar."

Tsuna stared at him. "...Sugar?"

Giotto grinned. "Yes~, sugar. What did you think?"

"Why are you smoking sugar! That doesn't sound normal at all!"

"Hey, it is completely normal when you're only trying to piss Hibari off."

"...Giotto I think you need a doctor."

"Why? I have _you._ " Tsuna blushed darkly and bumped his forehead against other's chest, losing the ability to speak after that cheesy line. Giotto grinned in victory.

* * *

Well? Did you like my present, Caos-chan?

And I want to thank everyone that has read this! I hope you enjoyed it!

 _Happy late birthday JuCaos-chan, again!_


End file.
